The bumping of silicon chips using a process known as C4NP (Controlled Collapse Chip Connection—New Process) requires filling of the C4NP mold plate in a reliable, high speed and cost-effective manner; this poses quite a challenge. While the C4NP process has the potential to revolutionize the wafer bumping industry, by enabling the bumping of many lead free solders in a speedy and low cost fashion as compared with prior methods such as electro-plating, the benefits of the C4NP process may not be fully realized unless it is possible to quickly and effectively dispense solder into mold plate micro cavities In addition, certain prior art techniques employ polymer O-rings that cannot be used with very high temperature “high lead” solders.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to overcome the limitations of prior art approaches.